His Fifth Year
by Lee Kyung Suh
Summary: Its his fifth year,and the Dark Lord has risen and no one believes him.He meets a strange girl named Viv who has a secret prophecy about her;he sees her at the Order&at Hogwarts.Oliver's back Umbridge is at uld things get any better?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and the Dark Lord has risen. Of course, no one believes his story. Harry meets Viv, a mysterious girl who's magic is advanced for her age and has an unknown prophecy about her; he sees her again at the Order & Hogwarts. Oliver has come back to coach Gryffindor's Quidditch team, Dolores Umbridge is destroying Hogwarts, kids hate Harry, and Voldemort is back. Could his year get any better?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter lay on his bed, eyes closed, waiting. Waiting for a sign of life, hope, or saving. He was tired of being cooped up in the Dursley's place all summer. He wanted—no, _needed_ out; It was becoming too much to handle no, especially since the rise of Lord Voldemort had happened. Uncle Vernon was always saying "stupid wizards and witches. Causing us so much bloody damage to us." Harry had had enough of Uncle Vernon's complaining about him and his kind. It had become too much for him to take. It was bad enough that he had to _live_ with them, but to hear them _complain_ about how bad wizards were? That was beginning to piss him off. Actually, it had been ever since Uncle Vernon had started talking about it. He had only brought it up briefly back then, but now it was as if he couldn't think of anything better to talk about, so he would bash wizards and witches.

_How long are they going to be gone?_ Harry shot up with an idea. They were going to be gone probably for a while; it was the perfect time for him to sneak the last of hi homework from the cupboard under the stairs. Harry jumped from his bed and rushed out of his room, down to the entryway. He ran to the cupboard and began to pick the lock. He had stolen some of Aunt Petunia's bobby pins to pick the lock. He was in his second year when he stole them, so he could get to his books and do his summer homework. At first he had wondered if she would notice that a few of them were gone, but when he'd found where they were, he realized she wouldn't notice. There were millions of them! There had to be, at least that's what Harry thought back then. How would she notice if four or five of them were missing?

_Click!_ It unlocked. Harry smiled as he opened the door and crept in. He pondered for a moment as he thought about what he had to finish. _Professor Snap's paper on Amortentia, supposedly the strongest love potion…at least that's what Hermione had said_. Harry sighed. He missed Hermione Granger, one of his best friends from Hogwarts. _And Ron too_. He missed both of them, but what he really missed was their laughter and smiles. He missed hearing their voices and talking about all the stupid things that Draco Malfoy, their most hated enemy, did. They were the closest band of friends you were going to find at Hogwarts. But if they were, then why hadn't he heard from them all summer long? It was almost four weeks into summer, and yet, he had heard nothing from them. Why hadn't they wrote?

Harry hit his potions book. Why hadn't they wrote to him? Why? This was the first time they hadn't wrote, at least since Dobby. Why weren't they writing to him? Had they forgotten about him? Did they think they would get him trouble? He didn't care! The more he made the Dursley's unhappy, the happier he was! Didn't they know that? He wasn't afraid of getting in trouble anymore. Actually, right now he was more worried about finishing his summer homework and … Voldemort. Harry clenched his fists tightly. _Voldemort._ He killed his mom, dad, and his hope of ever having a happy life where he was loved. He had destroyed it all in one night.

_No!_ Harry shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about this now. He had to focus on getting his homework upstairs before the Dursley's came home and realized he had been sneaking his textbooks out and into the general part of the house. Harry moved quickly and found his potions book, ink and quill, and some parchment. Grabbing them quickly, he left the cupboard, closed it and locked it, and then ran back upstairs before the Dursley's came home. He ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He carefully placed everything down on his desk and then got down on the floor. He grabbed one of the floorboards and lifted it up and grabbed his schoolwork and placed it carefully under the board. He put it back down and went back to lay on his bed.

_When are they going to write? Why haven't they been writing?_ Harry punched his bed as he glared at the ceiling. They were his saving grace; they were the only ones he cared about and they weren't even writing him. They hadn't forgotten about him … had they? No, of course they hadn't forgotten about him. He was their best friend and they were extremely close, so why weren't they writing him? He needed contact with another wizard. He was getting tired of not being able to use or talk about magic. If Uncle Vernon could tell when he was thinking about magic, he would tell him not to think about it! He needed something from the magic world; something that reminded him of Hogwarts, his home.

"Wasn't that a fun play, Dudley?" asked Aunt Petunia loudly, as Harry heard them slam the door shut. He heard some whispers and shuffling of feet and Harry quietly opened his door to get a better idea of what they were talking about.

"Yes, Mummy," Dudley said with little conviction. Harry made a small chuckle as he crept out of his room and closer to the staircase. Harry crept quietly across the hallway, avoiding all the places that squeaked.

"Well, that was a … _nice_ play," Uncle Vernon stated, walking into the kitchen and untying his tie. Harry was now half way down the stairs and was watching them intently. Dudley looked somewhat nice, if he wasn't a huge bully towards all the other kids. He cleaned up well if he tried or was just doing what his 'Mummy' wanted him to do. Aunt Petunia was in a God-awful, vibrant pink and white dress. _It would definitely stand out in a crowd and DEFINTELY embarrass Dudley_. She was wearing a pair of 3-inch red pumps and her face showed contorted pain. The shoes, Harry noted, had been a size too small when she bought them. She had been complaining about it yesterday when Harry was walking by her room.

"Where's the bloody boy?" Uncle Vernon asked, but more to himself. All of the Dursley's looked up at the ceiling. Harry's eyes widened as he swiftly ran back up the stairs and into his room. He shut his door quietly, went to his bed, and lay down. He grabbed his glasses off his face and threw them on his desk and closed his eyes. Only one problem now: the light was still on. _No!_ Harry closed his eyes as he heard footsteps on the stairs and coming down the hallway. He heard a click and his door opened. Uncle Vernon peeped into to see if Harry had done something wrong and as far as he could see, he hadn't done anything. Uncle Vernon left the room and closed the door loudly, hoping to wake Harry up.

"Merlin's beard!" Harry exclaimed quietly. "That was close." Harry let out a sigh of relief, as he propped his self up on the backboard of his bed. If he had been awake, they'd probably make him make them dinner or do something ungodly. They loved to torture him; just _loved_ to make his life a living, walking hell. And they did a damn good job of it, Harry had concluded. Everyday, Harry prayed and hoped that he would wake up in Hogwarts and it'd be the beginning of the school year, and every morning he was sadly disappointed. Instead of waking up in Hogwarts, Harry awoke to find Uncle Vernon yelling him to get his arse up and cook them breakfast. "Merlin, take me away."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat on a swing in a nearby park, with Dudley right across from him with three other of his pals. They were all staring at him and chuckling. Harry was nothing compared to any of 'Big D's' friends. They were big, bulky, muscular, and violent. They would destroy anyone in a heartbeat if given the chance and Harry wasn't going to give them that chance.

"So, Potter, where's your Mummy? Huh, Potter? Where's your Mummy?" asked Dudley mockingly. The guys laughed and hit each other. They pointed at Harry and laughed even more. Dudley, though, just stared at Harry, a little concerned he might have his wand with him. Harry glared at Dudley and just kicked a rock. "Potter, where's your Mummy? Is she dead?" Harry's fists clenched, and the guys just laughed harder. _Shut up._ Harry's knuckles were white as he glared at Dudley. "Hey Potter! What's the name you call out in the night? No! No! Don't kill him! Don't kill Cedric! Who's Cedric? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, as he rocketed from the swing and grabbed his wand from his pocket and held it to Dudley. Dudley's friends began to howl with laughter, but Dudley stared at Harry, afraid. Harry was fuming with anger and he wanted so desperately to curse Dudley right there at that moment. He wanted to send him flying and show Dudley's friends that he was a force to be reckoned and that they shouldn't be talking about his Mum. Dudley stared down the wand and into Harry's eyes, fear running all across his face.

"What's that, Potter?" laughed one of the boys, as he pointed to Harry's wand. Just as Harry was going to say something, the sky began to turn black. Clouds were rolling in…fast. The air was getting crisp and thunder began to roar in the distance. The guys began to stare at Harry with a disturbed look on their faces. "What's happening Big D?" Dudley didn't answer him; he just stared at Harry and Harry's wand.

"What's happening?" asked another one. The clouds began to roll in faster and soon the sky was all but black. The air was so crisp it felt like it was going to cut you. A drop fell from the sky and then another, and another. Rain began to pour down on them and the guys went running, babbling about nonsense. Dudley stared at Harry and Harry looked up into the sky. He heard something; he felt something; he saw …

"DEMENTORS!" Harry yelled, as he began to run back towards the Dursley's house. He didn't see them, but he could feel them alright. He could feel all the happiness leaving; he could feel the darkness creeping into his soul; he could feel the chill of the air; he could feel them approach. Harry ran and ran, with Dudley right on his tail. Why were they here? Why were they in Little Whinging? They were supposed to be in Azkaban, not here! They were … with Voldemort.

Harry ran into a tunnel. The lights began to flicker. Dudley was right on Harry's tail and stopped to catch his breath. Harry looked back at Dudley and the lights flickered again. Then again, and finally they went out. Blackness, pure blackness. Harry whipped his head around to find Dudley, but instead saw a Dementor flying up above him. Harry's eyes widened as he tried to pull his wand out, but the Dementor already began the Dementor's Kiss. Harry began to struggle for breath and he looked over and saw Dudley on the ground, with a Dementor over him. _No!_

"Grr!" Harry looked behind him to see a wolf. It was a gray wolf. Its body was mainly white, with a hint of light gray running down it's back and partially on its sides. Its face had darker gray markings all over it and had vibrant golden eyes that stared at the Dementor. All of a sudden, it bounded towards the Dementor and the Dementor went for the wolf. Harry grabbed his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Harry, as a white, glowing stag ran out from his wand and went for the Dementor about the wolf. The Dementor covered its hood and flew off. Harry moved his wand and stag towards the Dementor over Dudley, and it too went away. Harry ran over to Dudley. His face was pale and almost lifeless, but not just yet. He was still alive. Then Harry remembered the wolf. He shot his head over and the wolf had come up towards Harry. He backed off, but saw the wolf nudged Dudley. Then it went and stared at Harry.

"Th-thank you. I don't think you can understand me, but thank you," said Harry, as he put his hand out. The wolf smelled it, and then nudged the hand and began to lick it. Harry smiled as the wolf came closer. The wolf looked at Dudley and shook his head. Harry looked over at Dudley, and then looked back at the … girl. There was a girl standing exactly where the wolf had just been. She was a little short, looking only about 5"3. She had brownish-blackish-red hair that went down to her butt and almond shaped eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful purple color, different from any normal girl. She looked like she was Asian, but Harry couldn't guess if she was Chinese or something else. Then it hit him.

"I can understand you perfectly well, Harry Potter." She had a soft, but confident voice. She smiled at him. He then realized she looked to be about his age almost. She had a beautiful smile that made him feel warm inside. Her smile faded as she looked at Dudley. "We have to get him back to your Aunt's house. I will help you get him back." Harry nodded his head as he lifted Dudley up to his feet and had him put his weight on the two of them. They began to walk out of the tunnel and towards the Dursley's.

"What's your name?" asked Harry. The girl looked over at him. "I mean, you obviously know mine, so it seems that I should know yours." She smiled at him with the same warm and comforting smile she gave him in the tunnel. He smiled back at her.

"Vivian. I'm Vivian, but you can call me Viv or Vi," she answered. Harry smiled. _Viv, that's a nice name_. "Harry," she began, as they continued to walk closer to the Dursley's and Privet Drive, "why were the Dementors here?" Harry shrugged.

"I have no idea. I thought they were supposed to be in Azkaban," answered Harry. Vivian nodded her head. "Do you have an idea why?" Vivian nodded her head again. "What? Why do you think they were here?"

"Voldemort." She said the name with such malice and hatred. Harry's eyes widened. He knew Voldemort had been back! He saw him! He saw him kill Cedric Diggory! He was there and watched Cedric die and no one believed he was back! No one believed that Voldemort was back. Harry was about to say something, but Vivian cut him off. "Yes, Harry, I know you saw him at the Triwizard Tournament. Yes, I believe he is back too, but people aren't listening. It's not because they think you're lying Harry, it's because they're afraid that if he is back, he will reek havoc upon us."

"But—" began Harry, but was again cut off by Vivian.

"Ms. Figg," Vivian said, as an elderly lady walked up to the three of them. They were on Privet Drive now and very close to the Dursley's. Ms. Figg was an old lady who lived across the street from Harry. He had always seen her looking out her window and staring at them.

"Hello, Vivian, dear. We must get them inside. The Dementors… Mundungus Fletcher was supposed to be here! He was supposed to be watching Harry, stupid Mundungus!" she began and Vivian nodded her head.

"Yes, Ms. Figg, I saw them. They were here and yes, we'll have a talk with Mundungus. Please, get Harry back to his Aunt's house. I must take my leave here, Harry. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon," Vivian said, as she stopped. She smiled at Harry and transformed back into the wolf. She sat down and howled at the moon, and then ran down Privet Drive out of sight. Harry sighed. She was nice and extremely gorgeous.

"C'mon, Harry, we need to get you back. I've been watching you." Harry's eyes widened. "They were Dumbledore's orders." Harry stared at Ms. Figg. Dumbledore had asked Ms. Figg to watch him? Why?

"Dumbledore? Why?" asked Harry in a rush. Ms. Figg nodded her head.

"Yes, he did. He was concerned about your safety, now that You-Know-Who is back." Harry made a faint smile. At least there were two more people who believed in what he had said about Voldemort and Cedric. "Now Harry," she said, as they stood in front of the Dursley's house, "you must go in and stay at the house. Do not come back out because the Dementors could come back. Now go Harry. Go." Harry walked towards the front door and pushed it open. He staggered in with Dudley, using Harry to support him.

"Dudley!" Aunt Petunia yelled, as she ran over to Harry and Dudley. She screamed. "DUDLEY!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So how'd you like it? I know it could probably use some touch ups, but yea. Sorry, but I'm going to skip some parts in the beginning. I'll probably skip the flight to the Order and some other things, but not the hearing because Viv is in this. This is probably not going to be a Harry/Viv fic. I'll probably let him be with Ginny, but I need ideas of who Viv should be with.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood in front of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. It was dark and dreary, with little lights shining from the windows. It looked as if there were cobwebs on the outside of the shutters and doors, probably from not being used too often. Harry stared at it, a little surprised that the Order of the Phoenix—whatever it was—was having it's meetings in this … dump. If they were a secret society, why were they staying in a dump? They could have chosen a better place that wasn't so rundown.

"Well c'mon boy! We can't be standin' out here all night!" Alastor Moody stated, as he pushed Harry to the entrance. Harry walked up the cobble steps and grabbed the door handle. Cautiously, he pushed open the door and saw a dark hallway. A painting of an elderly lady was hung on the wall, and her eyes were closed. _She must be sleeping_. Harry noticed the way she was poised. She looked elegant, if she wasn't old.

"Harry!" exclaimed Molly Weasley from the kitchen. It looked to be a bright blue, but he couldn't tell because the rest of the house was so dark. Mr. Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and a couple other people were in there that he didn't know. Harry began to walk closer, but then Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchen and shut the door. Harry was taken aback. What were they doing or talking about? Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry, as she went up and gave him a giant hug. "Harry, dear, it's so good to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied, as he hugged her back. He still stared at the kitchen door, wondering why they had shut the door. What did they have to hide from him? What were they up to? "Uhmm—what were you doing in there?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley gave a light chuckle.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about dear. Now, go upstairs and you'll find Ron and Hermione, ok? Dinner will be shortly. Now c'mon, go up!" she exclaimed happily, as she lightly pushed him towards the staircase. Harry walked to the stairs, looked back and smiled, then walked up the stairs. What were they hiding? But Ron and Hermione. He was finally going to see Ron and Hermione. Now he could ask why they hadn't answered his letters back. Now he could ask them what was going on and why he hadn't heard from them all summer. Now he could ask all the questions he'd been dying to ask.

Harry turned a corner and saw another dark hallway. He heard whispering and could tell it was Ron and Hermione. He made a half-hearted smile. He wasn't sure if he was mad at them, or glad that he was going to be able to talk to them again. They had completely deserted him during the summer. No letters, no word, no contact. He had been stuck at the Dursley's, each day waiting anxiously for a letter from one of them to come. But none ever came. None came for the four entire weeks of summer. He was mad at them. No contact from them at all. They left him and …

"Harry!" Hermione Granger squealed, as she ran up and hugged him tightly. Harry was a little surprised, but hugged back, smiling. He saw Ron Weasley standing a little ways farther into the room, smiling. "Oh Harry! I've missed you! How are you? I'm so sorry we didn't write! How was your summer? I hope it wasn't too boring." Ron began to chuckle.

"Hermione, give him some space. You're going to suffocate him if you hug him any tighter," Ron laughed. Hermione let go of Harry and glared at Ron who just shrugged it off. "Hey mate, how's it been?" Ron walked up to Harry and gave him a hug too. Ron was smiling, but Harry almost had to force a smile out.

"Oh, I've been doing _great_," Harry answered sarcastically. There wasn't just sarcasm in his voice, there was also a hint of malice and Ron and Hermione could see it. Harry just continued on about his '_great'_ summer. "Yea, it was an awesome summer. I was locked inside the Dursley's the _whole_ summer. I heard _nothing_ from my _best friends_ and I was a slave to the Dursleys. Oh, and when I _finally_ got out of the house, I was attacked by Dementor's and now Fudge is having me tried for being expelled from Hogwarts and my wand snapped it two!" Ron and Hermione looked ashamed.

"We're sorry Harry," Ron said, looking down at his shoes. He couldn't look at Harry right now; he couldn't see the anger in his eyes.

"We really are, Harry," began Hermione, "We wanted to write to you, but Dumbledore told us we couldn't. We're _really_ sorry, Harry. Believe me Harry, we _really_ wanted to write you, but Dumbledore told us we couldn't. He said we couldn't even reply to your letters. And when Hedwig came, that just made things worse. She pecked at Ron and me for the longest time, but Dumbledore told us to keep her here until you came. We're really sorry Harry."

"So, the whole reason I didn't hear from you was because of Dumbledore?" asked Harry, hatred running through his voice. "And what's this Order of the Phoenix? And don't tell me you can't tell me because I deserve some answers here!" Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization Dumbledore started during the First War. They started it to keep _him_ from getting power and taking over the wizarding world. They lost a lot of people at the end of it, and not many were left now. When the Triwizard Tournament was over, Dumbledore called back for the Order of the Phoenix and new people joined. You saw some of them when you flew from the Dursley's to here. Nymphadora Tonks is new and so are the Weasleys." Hermione looked at Ron.

"Well?" Harry asked, expecting more. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Well what?" she asked, confused. What else did he want to know? More to the point, what else was there to tell? She had nothing else to tell him, but the look on his face said he was waiting for more.

"Well, is that _all_ you know? You've been here for Merlin's sake! You should know what's going on! They let you go to the—" began Harry, but was cut off by Hermione.

"No, Harry, we don't. We don't go to the meetings; they won't let us. We don't know anything else," she replied, sitting down on one of the beds. Ron went and sat down to.

"Yea," began Ron, "Mum won't let us. She says she thinks we're too young. Says we wouldn't understand—"

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO THE MEETINGS? I HAVE BEEN OUT OF THE LOOP SINCE DAY ONE OF SUMMER! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN HERE WHILE I'VE BEEN WITH THE DURSLEYS! YOU STILL KNOW MORE THAN ME! YOU'VE HAD THE DAILY PROPHET DELIVERED TO YOU AND YOU'VE BEEN WITH OTHER WIZARDS. I'VE BEEN KEPT IN A BLOODY HOLE AT THE DURSLEYS! I'VE SAVED YOUR GUYS' ARSE MORE TIMES THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU LEAVE ME ALONE THE WHOLE SUMMER, WITH NO CONTACT AT ALL?" Harry lost it. He couldn't keep all the anger inside of him anymore. They were acting like they had been kept out of the loop, but he was out of the loop! He hadn't had any contact with any of them and hadn't had any news from about the wizarding world. They had!

"We're sorry—" began Hermione, but Harry cut her off too.

"YOU'RE SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? YEAH, THIS IS DEFINITELY HOW YOU SHOW YOU'RE SORRY! YOU IGNORE YOUR FRIEND THE WHOLE SUMMER, LEAVING HIM TO BE BORED OUT OF HIS MIND WITH PEOPLE WHO DESPISE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM! THEY HATE ME AND THEY AREN'T AFRAID TO SHOW ME THAT!"

"Harry—"

"WHO RETRIEVED THE SORCERER STONE? WHO DEFEATED THE BASILISK AND ALMOST DIED FROM ITS POISON? WHO WAS FORCED INTO THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT BY BARTY CROUCH JR.? WHO HAD TO FIGHT OF A BLOODY DRAGON? WHO HAD TO RESCUE HIS FRIENDS FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE BLACK LAKE? WHO HAD TO WATCH VOLDEMORT KILL CEDRIC DIGGORY RIGHT INFRONT OF HIS EYES? WHO HAD TO WATCH VOLDEMORT COME BACK TO BLOODY LIFE?"

"Harry, please, we are—"

"SORRY? YEAH, YOU'VE SAID THAT BEFORE. YOU COULDN'T EVEN WRITE TO ME? YOU COULDN'T SAY A BLOODY WORD TO ME ALL SUMMER? YOU COULDN'T EVEN JUST SAY THAT YOU WE'RE DOING FINE? COULDN'T EVEN ASK HOW I WAS DOING? COULDN'T EVEN ACT LIKE YOU CARED ABOUT ME?"

"Harry, it wasn't that we didn't want to, but—"

"DUMBLEDORE? YEAH, YOU SAID THAT BEFORE TOO. WHY WOULDN'T HE LET YOU TALK TO ME? WHY? WHY WOULDN'T HE? DON'T YOU HAVE A BLOODY ANSWER FOR THAT?"

"No!" yelled Hermione, just about to break down into tears. Harry stopped yelling and realized he had gone over the line. He had pushed them too hard, especially Hermione who was trying to explain. "No! We don't have an answer for that Harry and I'm sorry, but we don't! Yes, we might have been here and known a little about what was going on, but we don't know any of the important details, Harry!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to lash out like that," Harry said, dropping his head. Harry went to the bed adjacent to the one Ron and Hermione were sitting on, and sat down. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't slept for a day, and it was showing. He took a deep breath, then exhaled. "So what _do_ you know?"

"Know about what?" asked Ron a little harshly, mad that Harry had gone all out on Hermione like that. Couldn't he see that she was hurting and that she had wanted to, but Dumbledore wouldn't let her.

"_Voldemort!_" Harry exclaimed. Hermione jumped a little. She didn't like it when people said his name. It was still taboo for her to hear or say it.

"We haven't heard anything because they don't let us into the meetings," explained Hermione. Hermione sighed. She really did want to tell Harry everything, but she didn't know what everything was. She wanted to tell him everything he wanted to know, but she knew about as little as he did now.

"But Fred and George created this thing called the Extendable Ear. It goes down to the first floor and can hear through the doors. We can try it out if you want," Ron suggested, looking at Harry. Hermione was against the idea, but did want to know what they were talking about.

"Sure," said Harry, as he got up from the bed and walked to the doorway. Over by the staircase ledge, he saw Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley all gathered around together, listening to something. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to them and they looked over and smiled at Harry.

"Harry, nice to see ya here, mate," said Fred, as he tussled Harry's hair around. Harry smiled and looked over at George and Ginny.

"Hey, Harry," said Ginny, slightly blushing. Harry smiled and gave her a small wave.

"Hey, Ginny," he replied. Fred and George nudged each other, but went back to listening to an earpiece. "What's that?"

"This is our Extendable Ear," said Fred proudly, as he pointed down to a big plastic ear that was on a wire. It was hanging couple of feet away from the kitchen door, perfect for listening in on their conversation.

"Cool," said Harry, as he went over to hear what they were saying. Ginny went over and stood next to Harry, acting like she was interested in the conversation, but was more interested in Harry.

"_What are we going to do? The Ministry is saying they will expel him and snap his wand,_" a female voice said, that they presumed was Mrs. Weasley. There was a small silence.

"_Harry will go to court and Mrs. Figg will testify for him. They can't expel him because the Ministry doesn't have that kind of power and he was using magic in self-defense. If it is self-defense, then his wand cannot be snapped and he cannot be punished,"_ Mr. Weasley answered. There was another silence.

"_I hate to break it to you," _said a female voice, "_but I'm afraid our conversation is no longer private anymore." _

"Crap!" exclaimed George, as he heard the kitchen door slam open and saw his mum come into view. Her face was red and she was furious as she stared at all of them.

"Get down here this instant!" she yelled, as they all ran downstairs to Mrs. Weasley. "What we're you doing?"

"Uhmm…" started them all, as they shuffled their feet and avoided Mrs. Weasley's face. She was mad and she was scary when she was mad.

"Hmm? What were you doing? Listening in on our conversation? I thought you knew better then that! Do not ever do that again! Give me that blasted thing and I will take care of it!" she screamed, as George quickly handed over the Extendable Ear. Mrs. Weasley snatched it from him, threw it in the air, muttered a curse, and they all watched it blow up. "There, all taken care of. Now, dinner is ready, so go into the kitchen." All of them ran into the kitchen, except for Harry, who stayed in the hallway for a second. It had been an eventful night, and it was still going. Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped at who he saw.

"Harry," a voice said, as Harry looked over to see Vivian sitting down at the table. Harry lit up. It was nice to see a familiar face. Maybe she could testify for him because he doubted Mrs. Figg would be of any use. The Ministry barely even recognized Squibs, how were they going to recognize a Squib who loved Dumbledore? But Vivian was an Animagus already, and she might be an illegal one.

"Viv!" he exclaimed, as he walked over to her to give her a hug. Vivian stood up and hugged Harry tightly. Ginny stared at the two as they embraced. "Viv, what are doing here? You look great."

"Oh, thanks Harry. You too. And, well—you see—I am—it's kind of—" she began, mumbling random words and playing around with her hair. She couldn't really tell him the truth, could she? Harry noticed something: she had an American accent. Was she from America?

"She's part of the Order," a dark voice replied. Harry knew that voice anywhere. He turned around to see Severus Snape right behind him. His hair was still shoulder length and still greasy. He still looked horrific and his eyes were still oblivion of blackness. His black robes hit the floor and Harry shuddered. He had hoped he wouldn't have seen him until school started again, if that.

"Viv, you're part of the Order? How? You're only my age," said Harry, taken aback by Snape's answer. How could Vivian be in the Order if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said that he was too young to be part of it? She was practically the same age. The room stopped moving to stare at Vivian. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all waiting her answer anxiously. Actually, most of them didn't even know who she was probably. None of them had mentioned seeing her here before and they looked puzzled at her being there.

"It's a touchy subject Harry," she answered, in the least informing way possible. Harry eyed her suspiciously. _A 'touchy' subject_, Harry thought. She obviously didn't want to tell or Dumbledore didn't want her to tell. "Harry," she started, "I know you believe I'm hiding something from you and I'm sorry…But I cannot say my purpose in the Order or how I became part of the Order." Harry stared at her with a little frustration. More secrets. "And by the way Harry, I'm older than you." She flashed a smile at him and he smiled back.

"I will take my leave now," Snape said quietly, as he made for the kitchen door. Vivian got up and walked over to Snape and whispered something to him. Everyone watched as the two walked out of the kitchen together and closer to the door. Harry looked suspiciously at the two. They weren't having some weird love affair, were they?_ No, of course not. Vivian is too good for Snape and Snape…well he would never be with anyone_.

"What's going on, Mum?" asked Ron, as he looked over to Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny looked at Mrs. Weasley expectantly. Mrs. Weasley looked at Mr. Weasley and he shook his head.

"That is for Vivian or Severus to tell you, and I doubt that will happen. Now, dearies, forget about those two. They're just having a discussion. Now, if you want dinner before tomorrow morning, come help me make it!" she exclaimed, as they all began to get to work, but Harry kept staring at the hallway. He saw the two of them talking, whispering about something secret. But what were they talking about?

"Severus," Vivian said quietly, "my father…what is going to happen to me?" For the first time in his life, he saw that Vivian was scared. She was scared of what was going to happen to her and if she was even going to be alive in the next couple of weeks.

"I don't know," he said, a little to darkly. Vivian crossed her arms and looked down at the floor. "Vivian, I'm sure everything will be just fine. I know this must be hard for you, but stick it out." Vivian nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna stick it out, but I don't know. I just can't help but wonder what's to become of me now…" Snape silenced her. A tear ran down Vivian's face and she quickly wiped it away.

"Don't talk like that. Just … be patient and things will happen. Keep your guard up at all times thought. Dumbledore will figure out how we will protect you too," he said, looking down at her. Vivian was probably the only one who saw him being caring or nice, besides Lily Potter, but she was dead. Snape couldn't be mean to her, after he'd lived with her for almost three years. She was almost like a little sister to him, but everyone thought it was more than that, but it wasn't. She was too young and they were too close.

"No!" she exclaimed, looking a little furious at him. "I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I'm not a child, which is obviously why I'm in the Order! Dumbledore wouldn't have let me be in the Order if he didn't think I was ready for it. Besides, Harry is our number one goal. We have to protect _him_ and if we have to protect him _and _me, we could lose focus. No Severus, I don't need protection."

"Vivian, you will do what we see fit for your safety. I was placed with caring for you for almost three years and I'm not going to lose you." Vivian's eyes widened. He had just marked her for death. "Vivian, that's not what I meant to say."

"The hell you did! You think I'm going to die! You think that I'm not going to last it out another year! I knew it! You have no faith in me, Severus!" Vivian had started yelling and everyone in the kitchen had begun crowding around the door to see what was happening. "You've marked me for dead already!"

"No! I haven't!" he said sternly back, as he pulled her into one of the spare bedrooms. It was dark and grungy in there, with barely any light. Vivian could barely make out Severus in all the darkness. "I don't mean you're going to die, I mean I might lose you. He could take you back. I don't think you're going to die. Why would he kill you?"

"I don't know!" Vivian yelled back, crossing her arms. "But why … never mind. I've caused too much of a commotion. I'm sorry Severus." Vivian closed her eyes and exhaled. She had to not lose her temper like that. That was one of the main reasons Dumbledore didn't see fit for her to be in the Order because she was still a teenager and still temperamental. But she was a huge asset to the Order, so they had to let her be part of it.

"Vivian, just trust me, and let us protect you. At least, let _me_ keep an eye on you," he said, sounding tired. He did not like to argue with her; she was always so passionate about it and he did not have the energy for that right now. Vivian sighed.

"Fine, Severus. But don't forget: Harry is our number one priority. Don't let me get in the way of your job, ok?" she said, looking up at him with her purple eyes. Severus nodded her head. "Thank you Severus." Severus made a small smile.

"I should be going now," he said, as the two walked out of the room and back into the hallway, where they were greeted with many faces staring at them from the kitchen door. Mrs. Weasley pushed them away, smiled at the two, and closed the door. Severus and Vivian heard Mrs. Weasley scolding them from the other side of the door. Vivian snickered.

"You're not going to stay for dinner, Severus?" she asked, with pleading eyes. Severus shook his head.

"No, it is not my place," he answered simply. Vivian nodded understandingly as she waved good-bye to him as he left the house.

"Good-bye, Severus," she whispered quietly, as she walked back to the kitchen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry if I'm leaving out some things like the fly to Grimmauld Place, but I didn't feel like writing it. Sorry! So, not it is NOT going to be a Snape/Viv fic because they don't like each other like that. I'm thinking about making it Draco/Viv, but I'm not sure. MAYBE Oliver/Viv or Fred/Viv because Oliver's coming back. Yay! But not in the next chapter I don't think. Please R&R and no flames!


End file.
